


Дископирожки

by szelena



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: в печеньке было предсказаньевас ждет нелегкий путь домойи мелким шрифтом там ты сдохнешьно лорка мелкий не читал
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 4





	Дископирожки

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник стишков-пирожков

у сарека бунтуют дети  
один вступает в звездный флот  
другой отрекся от сурака  
а дочь полгода уж в тюрьме

***

приснился сон прекрасный тилли  
она в нем бравый капитан  
завершены переговоры  
лрелл ей говорит капла

***

идет на вечеринку бернем  
хью водит пола в медотсек  
мадд убивает капитана  
идет на вечеринку майкл

***

в печеньке было предсказанье  
вас ждет нелегкий путь домой  
и мелким шрифтом там ты сдохнешь  
но лорка мелкий не читал

***

день начинается не с кофе  
для пола стамеца давно  
стараясь не тревожить мужа  
идёт здороваться к грибам

***

летит в пространстве тихоходка  
след от коннекторов зажил  
надеется людей не встретить  
по жизни больше никогда

***

был келпианец очень жестким  
и дочь не дочь и снова бунт  
и даже умереть как должно  
императрице не дают

***

в одном страал и хью синхронны  
когда исследуется гриб  
увещевают в один голос  
подумай пол прошу не ешь

***

опять ты в рот засунул гадость  
и что что опыт был большой  
в руке у хью регенератор  
а пол обиженно мычит

***

спок стал клиентом барбершопа  
и отпуск взял на энтерпрайз  
надежды майкл помириться  
отложены на энный срок

***

мы ждали доктора ревели  
писали письма в сибиэс  
но он как скорая прибудет  
когда отчаемся совсем

***

пол стамец занят воспитаньем  
трехмесячных тихоходчат  
они взамен его научат  
потом с грибами говорить  
***  
касселианские мотивы  
пел доктор для тихоходчат  
но им по прежнему не спится  
лежат и думают за что  
***  
касселианские мотивы   
пел доктор для тихоходчат  
пока из ванной пол не вышел  
и эффективно не заткнул

***

грибник пол стамец тихоходка  
агент эш тайлер экс клингон  
пайк стал читать досье команды  
но без поллитра не пошло

***

старпом стал дерзким и рисковым  
от секции покоя нет  
пайк пишет первой и стирает  
хочу домой на энтерпрайз

***

я бороду ношу упрямо  
чтоб знали все каков бунтарь  
а раз сестра не одобряет  
по пояс патлы отпущу

***

пришла к вам доктор с заусенцем  
сказать что в общем то без вас  
я обхожусь а вот пол стамец  
едва-с

***

сиранна в капитанском кресле  
все громче двигателей гул  
за брата в бой ведет корабль  
баул

***

блондины нравятся филиппе  
брюнеты тоже ничего  
а лучше сразу их обоих  
но хором говорят я гей

***

уж если нахуй шлешь клингона  
то сразу посылай на два  
эш тайлер в секции вел курсы  
клингонский мат для новичков


End file.
